genesis_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Price
Veronica is a upcoming author with her first novel, The Rise of the Setting Sun, topping the Must Read Lists of the year. She is a Nova with the DreamWalker ability, allowing her to communicate with others through her sleep. She often goes by M. A. Walker, or Mary, to strangers, and Nic to friends and family. History Both of her parents had been used during the Cerabelin trial, though theywere not aware of this fact until after their had began their relationship. Andrew Price participated in the final trial of 1986 when he was ten. While using Cerabelin, Andrew acquired the gift of cellular regeneration. Marie Price, who was then known as Marie Walker, was a participant in the first trial of 1989 at the age of six. During the trial she displayed signs of being a Dream Walker. When Marie was twenty years old, she and Andrew met at the local coffee shop that she was a hostess of. They were immediately interested in each other, and in 2006 they were married. Soon after, on March 17th, 2007, they had their first child, a boy named Daniel. A little over a year later, Veronica was born. In 2020, Daniel started to show signs of his father's 'Cerabelin Gift'. He would heal much faster than the normal human being, no matter then injury. This trait, though he did not understand it, caused Daniel to feel invincible and would often pick fights with the other schoolchildren. Though he had a temper and the attitude of a sour grape, Veronica was his weakness. They grew up extremely close-knit and Daniel took his role as Big Brother very seriously. Only he could pick on his sister and if anyone thought otherwise, they were going to get a kick in the teeth. This did not earn him any friends and many of the other children's parents blamed Marie and Andrew for bad parenting. In 2022, Veronica began to display her own gift, though it didn't has as much of a physical effect as her brother. She would often have strange dreams that she could manipulate. These manipulations started out very small, such as changing colors, but over time these manipulations grew exponentially. She could create things, talk to people, help people.. all in her head. Often, she would visit the few school-friends she had, only to be avoided as time went on. After graduating highschool in 2026, Veronica chose to avoid college and began to write novels. Using her 'dreams' as inspiration, she was able to write many short stories and drafts of novels that never made it to publication. This hobby did not earn her a living, though. She worked two jobs and mainly wrote during her free-time. After Daniel moved out of the family home in 2028, Veronica followed suit soon after and left her parents in the summer of 2030 at the age of twenty-two. In 2031, Veronica published her first novel, The Rise of the Setting Sun, under the penname M. A. Walker. Due to her ability not being a physical-type, Veronica hopes that she can lay low enough to not be taken to a "Protection Camp". She often goes by her penname, Mary Walker being the name on her Driver's Liscense. She is unsure of how long this ruse will last, but is determined to make it work. Veronica is currently residing in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Personality + Warm + Sociable + Creative - Weak - Hesitant - Moody Abilities During a dream-like state, Veronica can: Create items and manipulate them, Heal herself and others (Unable to do this to another person's physical state, but she can heal their mental state), Receive messages from other Dream Walkers and can give messages to anyone. She can possibly do more, but she has not learned those aspects to the ability yet. Her further range is 50 miles, though after 25, it becomes very difficult to communicate with her subject. She can remember faces easily, but not names. Relationships Andrew Price Father Marie Price Mother Daniel Price Brother Nathaniel Cenric President Other I will edit this later.